This isn't Batman's Night
by Zozo890
Summary: Batman needs to get gas after a long night of fighting crime with his little sidekick. Things don't go his way. Please Read and Review.


***AN: I do not own Batman, DC does. But if i did, I would be going on patrol every night with him. I was doing other stories, but I have taken a break from them, and wrote this. I forgot to publish it forever. I am sorry if things are wrong, but this was a long time ago, and i wasn't paying that much attention. **

Gotham's savior and his little traffic like sidekick set out after a full night of fighting crime. They were doing one final sweep on the other side of Gotham. They put the Joker back in the Asylum; it was one of the hardest fights yet. It called for Robin and Batman to really think like complete maniacs to retrieve the hostages. This little step was harder for the always cherry comic relief sidekick. And a little to easy for the Dark Knight, which even scared him and him being scared is like having the Joker become normal. Batman and fright do not go well together at all.

About 10 minutes in their little patrol a flashing light kept flashing red and beeping. This little light alerted the hero's that the Batmobile was in need of gas. Normally Alfred and Bruce would fill it up with a little pump they had inside the Batcave, but due to the fact they had been using the car the whole night, the gas dropped. Bruce suppressed a moan that threatened to escape from his lips, he really didn't want to have to stop at a gas station to go get gas, but they were so far away from the Batcave they just had to.

"Hey Bats! If we're stopping to go get gas, can we sign autographs if anyone's there?" Asked the 13-year-old Dick Grayson. _What on earth goes through this boy's head, I will never know. _Thought Batman.

"No." Came his gruff reply.

"AWWW please!" Dick attempted to do the puppy dogface look, but then realized Bruce couldn't see his eyes through his mask and quickly gave up in fear of looking like an idiot in front of his mentor.

"Then can I go get something from the store? I'm dying here! I'm hungry and thirsty! We spent like eight hours kicking some crazy clown butt! And I saved you from what seemed like sudden death at the hands of snipers! TWICE BRUCE TWICE!" Bruce sighed. He loved the kid, but he was just too demanding.

"Alright, but just this once. We are not letting the gas get this low again." Dick raised an eyebrow. _How is that our fault, shouldn't we blame that on the Joker and Harley? We had to chase them around all of Gotham the whole night. _

"Sure thing boss!" Dick responded.

They spent the next three minutes in complete silence, which was a record for the boy wonder. Normally he can't keep quiet for more then one minute. Soon they pulled up to a gas station, and surprisingly it was crowded.

"Just my luck." Came a reply from none other then the Bat himself.

"DUDE! Look it's the Bat car." Come a civilians reply.

"Nah, people just like tricking you. It aint the bat." Said some other guy.

Right after out came a bright colored sidekick, and a really grumpy batman. Though you couldn't tell, because he always looks grumpy. The sulky Batman got out and walked over to where his overly happy sidekick stood, and gave him money for whatever he wanted to buy. The boy's smile got even wider and Batman's cheeks hurt for him, since the boy obviously has no nerves anywhere in his facial area. Or just inhaled to much Joker toxin over the years. He really needs to look into that.

Robin ran, no wait skipped into the store with the money in hand. While Batman walked to the other side of the car and started filling it up with gas.

Meanwhile people were crowding Robin with questions, and he loved the publicity. He bought a hamburger fries, a slushy, three candy bars a pack of come and a Robin and Batman action figure set.

Batman on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. A group of guys and their girl friends spotted the dark knight waiting for the tank to be full. One guy tried sneaking up behind him, but Batman shot him a glare. He then continued walking up to him, but instead of saying anything, he continued to poke the Dark Knight Repeatedly with a stick he found by a nearby tree. This really wasn't his night. After sending the poor man a life-threatening look, the man probably wet himself. Batman shrugged and crossed his arms in delight to finally have peace. This didn't last more then thirty four seconds though. The man's girlfriend ran up to him, threw her arms around him and attempted kissing his cheek. _I'm starting to think Robin put a sign on my back saying "Batman's gone soft. Let's see how annoyed he gets" _

Batman held the girl at arms length. She was only about 98 pounds.

"Don't do that." Growled Batman, then he dropped the women. But she relentlessly asked for a picture. His reply of course remained no.

The gas was done, but no sign of his little sidekick. Batman thought it was best if he should go in after and drag the boy by his ears. But if Robin wanted to outrun him, he could. That boy was almost as fast as flash. He locked the car and walked into the store. There was a crowd and flashing cameras everywhere. Then he spotted Robin. Eating a hamburger with a giant Slushy in hand.

"Enough" He growled. The crowed turned to look at him.

"Were leaving. Now." Everyone looked like they were going to end up crapping their pants. Robin just shrugged his shoulders when given a scared look by a fan, and then followed the Dark Knight out of the store.

Lucky for them no one dared to attempt anything. Bruce was not in the mood. It would take every ounce of his control not to take a Baterang and whack them on the head.

"I hate getting gas." He said while pulling out of as station.

"So do I Bruce, so do I." Then Bruce caught a whiff of something foul. This really wasn't his night.


End file.
